Shelby (Earth 1)
Season 4 Episode 14: Krypto |death= }} Shelby is 's golden retriever. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Intelligence': Shelby has an above average intelligence and is very smart, allowing him to interact with humans easier than what would be possible for normal dogs. He even understood that Clark was weakened by the green kryptonite, and figured out that he need to pull him away from it in order to help him. He was also smart enough to know which button opened the cage to let Clark out. *'Enhanced Senses': As a dog, Shelby obviously has senses greater then a humans. Shelby gained temporary powers after being injected with a -steroid serum: * Super Strength: Shelby was able to open the safe door to collect the money. He could pull an entire tractor, break metal chains and smash the Kent’s wood table, to eat their steak. * Invulnerability: Shelby was strong enough to smash through the window to save Jonathan. He was also immune to being burned by flames. ** Healing Factor: He was able to recover very quickly after being hit by Lois’s car. Season Four Before he was adopted by the , he belonged to Zack and Josh Greenfield, who work at a veterinary clinic in . They called him Einstein (undoubtedly a direct nod to the Golden Retriever who was given the same name, in Dean Koontz's book "Watchers," who was also genetically bred to have human intelligence and special senses), because they had enhanced the dog's intelligence and strength with . Shelby ran away from them and was hit by . She brought him to the Kent farm, where Clark discovered the dog's . At first, Clark wanted to call him Skippy, but later thought of naming him "Krypto", because his origin was cryptic. Hercules was sent to the Kent Farm and soon attacked Jonathan, however Einstein soon came to his rescue but was recaptured by the Greenfield's. Clark and Lois managed to track them down but due to Kryptonite Clark became weakened and was also captured. Einstein escaped and followed the Greenfields wanting to save Clark. Having used the dogs to steal a large amount of money, the Brothers planned on burning all the evidence including Hercules and Clark. Einstein manages to save Clark by removing him from the kryptonite. He also goes back and saves Hercules from being burned alive while Clark deals with the brothers. With both dogs safe and the brothers in custody, Clark and Einstein return to the farm. While Hercules runs off into the woods peacefully. When Jonathan agreed to keep the dog, Clark and Martha named him "Shelby", after a dog that Martha once had as a child. Despite the fact that the dog was a male, Clark, in particular, felt Shelby was a better name than what Lois had in mind: "Clarky" (on the grounds that he was totally annoying and she couldn't come within ten feet of him without feeling ill). Shelby no longer has enhanced abilities because the serum that was used wore off after a few days. He remains a fond member of the group at the Kent farm, with even Lois being fond of Shelby in her own way, despite her being allergic to him. He is later seen lying on the floor while Lois attempts to tell the Kent’s about Lucy Lane coming to stay with them, he soon barks and happily greats her at the door. In Clark’s precognitive dream, Shelby is seen clawing at the front door after being awakened by the strange Kryptonian phenomena going on in the Kent’s yard. When Clark is awakened by Martha, the real Shelby is seen in the living room with the Kents. He also jumps up to show Lois affection, after she tells the Kent’s she’s leaving to help her dad. After the town receives news of an incoming meteor strike, Shelby loads up up with Martha and Johnathan Kent until they are stopped by Jason Teague. Shelby is ready to attack but Martha calls him back due to Jason firing a shotgun. Season Five After the Meteor Shower when Lois arrives at the Kent Farm, Shelby is outside barking trying to find his family. He is later seen when the Kent’s are all reunited outside their ruined home. Shelby was with Martha Kent outside the barn, smelling the rainstorm after she'd been cured of Braniac's affliction and with Chloe, in the house. Shelby was barking until he drew Clark and Martha's attention to Jonathan hung in the barn after he'd been beaten up by Lex's fanatics. Season Six When Dr. Hudson inhabited Clark's mind, Shelby's barking at helped Clark come out of the prolonged hallucination. Clark practiced proposing to Lana with Shelby. Season Seven Shelby is seen in the Kent barn when Clark is fixing a piece of equipment. Shelby barks at who enters the barn and talks to . Season Eight Shelby is seen in the Kent kitchen after Clark let him in the house to feed him (which he almost forgot to do) before he super sped to work at the . Season Nine Shelby is still being fed by (supposedly absent) Clark at the farmhouse but when a suspicious Lois sees the food bowl full she takes the dog to the Talon. Chloe covers for Clark and brings Shelby back. When Clark didn't want to eat the food Lois cooked, he tried to feed it to Shelby who wouldn't eat it. Season Ten Shelby came into the barn when Lois was looking for the to the . Shelby is also seen by Clark in the Fortress, when is projecting his trials from over the years. Appearances Notes * Lois repeatedly refers to Shelby as a female rather than a male, first in Stiletto and then again in Metallo. * While being a dog, Shelby carries similarities to Supergirl's cat Streaky. As gaining super powers, from exposure to Kryptonite. * Shelby was in a deleted scene in Onyx and seen in one of Clark's trials in Finale, Part 2. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters